This invention relates generally to high speed, on-the-fly line printers, one example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,097. More particularly, the invention concerns unusually advantageous electromechanical mechanism enabling the structuring of such printers in highly compact simple, and malfunction-free form.
There is a continuing need for electromechanical line printers characterized by high-speed, malfunction-free operation as well as simplicity, ruggedness and low cost, highly compact design. No prior printers of which we are aware meet all these needs and with the unusual advantages as are now afforded by the present invention.